Glitch
Glitch is a Key Tool from the Super Computer. It is blue and gray in color with a gold toolbar. Glitch is capable of becoming most objects, can project energy shields and can be used as a communication device. It can also hear its Guardian from great distances and can interface with other software, such as a system paint program. Like all key tools, Glitch runs on stored energy and its battery must be recharged. Glitch used to be joined with Guardian Dixon Green. After she was deleted by the virus Killabyte, Glitch joined with her partner Bob. Glitch was remarkably versatile and invaluable to Guardian Bob when providing information on anomalies such as Tears and Game Cubes that are otherwise impossible to analyse through ordinary means. It has a multi-functional scanner that can give accurate readouts on Games, displaying various colored graphs and dials, indicating the Cube's progress and state. Glitch's cogwheel also can form a useful blue speedometer to monitor the Game's current speed, darker colors showing something abnormal. (When Games Collide) Glitch is able to run a complete diagnostic on Tears by stating their class, polarity and volatility. By knowing this, any Keytool easily can mend the tear, or stabilize them into portals. (The Tearing) When a tear forms in Mainframe, Bob will have Glitch form a scanner with two probes searching for the energy signature, its screen would glow increasingly red in proximity to a tear. (Racing the Clock) Despite the sophistication of Glitch's scanner it does have it's limits, there were exceptions such as unknown-viral bugs. When Hexadecimal unleashed her Medusa Bug, the display went dark orange warning Bob this was an "Unknown file type". (The Medusa Bug) Whenever Bob is flustered during intense or stressful moments and he can't think clearly, in a panic he can order "Glitch: Anything!" While obviously an inappropriate command, the Keytool always seems to know exactly what the Guardian needs, and transforms accordingly for the situation at hand. (The TIFF)(Infected) Glitch is no match for a Gibson Coil Pike, the traditional weapon of a Code Master. The Code Master Lens used his pike to render Glitch inactive with an Ultra-High Density Near-Field Time Lock Mechanism. Glitch was unable to break free of this and the only way to deactivate it was by use of a pike. (High Code) When Bob needed to follow an escaping Mouse he ordered Glitch to trace her. The Keytool fired a small energy seeking object that quickly attached to Mouse's boot, the screen began displaying the hacker's location. (Trust No One) As the Web War came to an end, Megabyte crushed Glitch and shot Bob into the Web Portal without his 'little toy'. When he crushed Glitch there was a small exchange of code between Glitch and Megabyte, giving the virus some guardian code. Glitch, now severely damaged, passed to the new Guardian Enzo Matrix. Glitch was unable to perform most functions beside providing Game stats, and system scans. Despite Glitch's damaged state, he was still able to recognize and communicate with his Key Tool friend Copland. The two key tools communicated by clicks and bleeps, greeting each other. When Matrix found Bob in the Web, Glitch immediately recognized his true owner and rejoined with him. When they tried to return to Mainframe several traps laid by Mouse blocked their path. Glitch had the idea to join with Bob to stabilize itself in order to gain access to its higher powers. Bob reluctantly agreed and gave Glitch the command 'Download', and the two joined together into one being. They were then able to stabilize the Tear into a portal. Some would later refer to them as 'Glitch-Bob'. (Mousetrap) When Dot Matrix chooses the fake Bob to marry, Glitch-Bob tried to separate himself and Glitch. He tried several different ways, all of which did nothing. Bob had one last idea, to use the portal separating technique on himself that he had used to separate the virus Gigabyte back into Megabyte and Hexadecimal over a year and a half earlier. When Bob tried this, he failed. The process encased him inside an impenetrable black coating. The Guardians tried to save him, but all their attempts failed. In a dream, Bob saw a huge Glitch, and all the Key Tools returned through it, into him. Bob's body lost power and the Guardians were giving up, but the key tools returned through black portals and used their power to save Glitch and Bob. They separated Bob and Glitch, returning them to normal, and Glitch received an upgrade in the process. Bob's uniform returned to its web dissolved look. (Null Bot of the Bride) When Bob appeared at the wedding Glitch took the code from the fake Bob and returned it to the real one, revealing that Megabyte had been upgraded to a Trojan Horse virus and was masquerading as Bob. Although both Sprite and Key Tool split back into two, Glitch had not only upgraded in appearance, becoming more streamlined in shape with an additional rod, the upgrade also increased its power exponentially. Bob could materialize beams of golden light into solid form and control heavy objects such as the wedding organ with ease. Although any material bathed in this projection could bend and constrict around anyone it seized, this wasn't enough to contain Megabyte alone. There were other enhancements shown by the Key Tool, Bob no longer had to issue Glitch vocal commands to use its higher-level functions in battle. (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) References * Glitch was modeled on a watch owned by Gavin Blair. Category:Key Tools Category:ReBoot characters